Life Made Simple
by Kaivik
Summary: It's modern lifestyle with Twilight Princess, from High school to college, its all about Zelda and Link. After a horrible accident,conflict unfolds behind Zelda and Link. Fire Emblem Crossover, ZeLink. Almost the Finale! Currently rewriting
1. Just Friends

"Zelda?"

"Coming!"

Link stood outside Zelda's house, waiting. He held onto a strap of his backpack, yawning. Zelda stepped out, said goodbye to her father, and closed the door gently.

"Good morning, Link!" Zelda greeted as she gave her best friend a hug.

"Good morning." Link smiled and hugged her back

They began walking to school, as usual. Zelda paid no attention to him, allowing him to study her features. Her long, dirty blonde hair hung over her shoulders and to around her waist. She was petite, and seemed delicate, but she actually knew how to defend herself. She had beautiful, dark, blue eyes that Link loved to look in. Her height was perfect for any guy, to Link; She was up to the top of his ears.

"Link?"

The only thing that worried Link was that… Zelda didn't like him more then a friend. Link loved her, but couldn't bring himself to tell her. Today, he had planned to ask her out to the upcoming dance. He felt that it was going to be useless, since Zelda would just think they were hanging out…as friends. She thought of him as simply as a _best friend._

"Link?"

As they stepped onto school campus, many of the guys had been waiting at the gates for her, but squirmed when they saw Link next to her. The guys would do anything just to be next to her like that. A couple guys had even gone far enough to ask Link to switch places with them. But of course, Link said no. This made people think Link was too overprotective of Zelda and thought he wanted her all to himself. Link was overprotective of her, and well…he wanted her too.

"Link?" Zelda repeated, tugging on his sleeve

"Oh, huh?" Link said, he had been lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed Zelda repeating his name over and over.

"Link, lets eat lunch together!"

"Oh, okay."

"Okay! I'll see you later then!" Zelda smiled at him, gave him a hug again, and ran off.

Link smiled as he watched his female friend run to her friends and apologize for being late. He slumped his shoulders as he walked into the hallway of his school, and made his way to his locker. He smiled to himself again and opened his locker, taking out the things he would be needing today. He gently slammed his locker shut and locked it, lazily walking to homeroom. Pulling out his chair, he set his backpack down and sat down; leaning back on his chair he began to get lost in his thoughts once again.

**_Zelda's P.O.V_**

I giggled at my friend's boyfriend's joke.

"Why did the cow cross the road?"

"To get to the other side?"

"That's for the chicken one. It crossed the road because it had to be milked!"

"…What?"

"Well the farm is on the other side and it had to be milked and- " He started.

I shook my head and pretended to laugh. They moved to another subject and I turned my head, and smiled as I watched Link walk inside the school. Something caught my attention as I was staring that way. There, leaning against a tree in the shade, was Marth. _The Prince_ of our school. I blushed and turned my head trying to join back into the conversation.

**_End of P.O.V_**

The lunch bell abruptly rang throughout the school buildings. Everyone began rushing out of the classrooms, heading outside or to the cafeteria. Link threw his backpack over his shoulder and followed the crowds into the cafeteria.

"Link!" Zelda called from a table.

Link smiled, and walked over to the table, greeting her friends.

"Hey, Link!"

"Hey.." Link sat down next to Zelda, pulling out his lunch.

She turned her head to Link, "Link, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just tired, that's all." Link lied.

"If you say so…" Zelda gave Link's hand a tight squeeze under the table; "I'm here for you, if you need anything." She gently whispered.

Link smiled at her, and she smiled back. He was going to make sure he was going to ask her.

* * *

Link began counting down in his mind, "1!"

In that instant, the bell rang, Link grinned and picked up his stuff, neatly putting it into his backpack. He picked up his textbooks and left the classroom, heading towards his locker.

"Hi Link!"

"Hey, Zelda." Link greeted as he opened his locker, stacking his textbooks back into it.

He gulped; it was the moment now. He was going to ask her to go to the dance with him, even if they were going to go as friends.

"Zelda?"

"Hmm?" Zelda tilted her head, staring at him with her blue eyes curiously.

Link felt like he was going to melt into her eyes filled of curiosity.

"Zelda… would you…would you like to go to—"

"Hey, Princess!" a male voice interrupted.

Zelda and Link turned around shockingly, and The Prince stood there, smiling at them and waving.

Zelda blushed, "M-Marth!"

Link had noticed this blush of hers, and immediately realized she had a crush on Marth.

"Hey, Zelda. Who is this?" Marth asked, turning his attention to Link, "Friend of yours?"

"M-Marth, this is ink."

"Its Link." Link snapped, trying not to get angry.

"Oh sh-. sorry." Zelda said nervously.

Link ruffled his messy hair and sighed, "Forget it."

Marth laughed, "Zelda, I have an request."

"W-what is it?" Zelda replied, stuttering.

Link watched with intense eyes, he watched as Marth took Zelda's hands in his. Zelda blushed again.

"Would you please go to the upcoming dance with me?"

**Me: Don't you just love cliffhangers? Wait till the next chapter, where things will really heat up! **


	2. Hearts Desires

**Me: Chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda, other then a few copies of a few games. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Would you please go to the upcoming dance with me?"

Zelda gasped loudly, her face was beet red when she turned away and looked around for an answer or excuse.

"What's your answer, Princess?" Marth asked

Zelda stuttered once again, "U-Um…"

"Zelda…" Link had said. Zelda turned to him, thinking he was telling her to say yes.

"I-I guess so." Zelda said confidently

Link brought his hand up to his face and smacked himself

"Great! For now, you wanna start going out?" Marth completely ignored the fact that Link was still there

"S-Sure…"

Marth released her hands and waved her goodbye. Zelda turned to Link.

"L-Link, what did you want to ask me?"

"Never mind." Link let out a heavy sigh and began walking away, dragging his backpack along.

Zelda began hurrying as she watched Link start walking away. She quickly packed up her stuff, locked her locker and chased after him.

"Link, tell me what did you want to ask?"

Link quickly made up something, "Do you wanna go grocery shopping with me right now, then?"

"Sure!" Zelda smiled, completely forgetting what had just happened

-------

"Zelda…do you remember when we first met?" Link asked as they were nearing the store

"Um…yeah."

**_Flashback_**

"_Whoa little 4__th__ grader, slow down." The 5__th__ grader grabbed Zelda's shoulder as she was running by he chuckled_

"_Let go of me!" Zelda cried_

"_We will when you give me your lunch money." The 5__th__ grader motioned for 2 of his friends to come up_

"_Hey, lets search her for the money. Better then yelling at her to give it to us." One of the boys had reached out for one of her pockets on her jacket_

"_Don't touch me!" Zelda slapped his hand away_

"_Ooh, little 10 year old 4__th__ grader wants to play rough doesn't she?" The 5__th__ graders teased_

"_Hold 'er down." _

_The two boys had already grabbed onto both of her arms, holding her. Zelda squirmed and kicked, but it was useless. The boys stepped on her feet and kept it down as the other boy, who seemed to be the leader of their crude pack searched her._

"_Stop! Don't touch me there!" Zelda screamed as the boy reached into the back pocket of her pants_

_Zelda yelled, "Help!"_

_Her prayers were answered, _

"_Hey! What do you think your doing!?" another male boy had come running by _

"_Oh, hey. Just searching for some lunch money."_

"_But that doesn't give you the right to touch another girl like that!" The blonde boy kicked at the 5__th__ graders_

"_Fine, Fine, we'll leave you and your little girlfriend alone! Your lucky you're younger then us, but still have most of the power!" The three boys laughed and sprinted away_

_Apparently, they had dropped Zelda when they left._

"_Hey, are you okay?" Link reached out a hand for her to get up_

_Zelda gladly accepted it, and lifted herself up with the help of Link_

"_Thank you," Zelda said as she brushed herself off_

"_What did they mean when they said you have more power?"_

"_Oh? I'm the president of the 5__th__ graders. None volunteered so they had a 4__th__ grader be it. I was elected, apparently."_

"_Oh." Zelda gathered up her things from the floor_

"_I'm Link!" Link stuck out his hand for a handshake_

"_I'm Zelda." Zelda shook his hand, smiling_

"Wanna be friends?" 

"_Yes. But promise me you'll protect me from guys like that?"_

**_End of Flashback_**

Zelda giggled slightly as Link made a gawk at a new kind of cereal

"What kind of cereal is this? It looks like…like…a camera." Link stated

"I think that's why it's called Cameraos,"

"What an awkward name." Link said as he put the box of cereal back on the shelf

"I'm going to go grab some things… you can look for whatever you need." Link said, he felt like he needed some time alone to think about what had happened earlier after school.

"Okay." Zelda said as she started pushing the cart into a different food section.

Link sighed, putting his hands behind his hand, he began walking towards another section as well.

**_Link's P.O.V_**

I just can't understand why she would say yes… Oh yes, I forgot, she has a crush on Marth. If I wanted time alone, I just could've said nothing earlier, and gone home. But Nooo, I had to say grocery shopping! Sighing, I began to pick up a pack of water, still lost in my thoughts.

**_End of P.O.V_**

Zelda gently put her hand to her mouth as she felt like sneezing, but it didn't come anyways. As she let her arm fall back down, it hit the cart.

"Ouch!" Zelda yelped, "I'm not doing that again…" Zelda said to herself as she shook her hand

Zelda looked down, "Oh, there's the pepper." Zelda slowly bent over, and began deciding which one would be the best.

Zelda felt a slap over her rear and she stood up as fast as she could, grabbing onto it and turning around to see the harasser. She was already in enough pain to that hand of hers, but now her own bottom?

"What the beep?" Zelda always had beeped out if she had to cuss, "What was that for you sick jerks?"

"Oh, nothing."

Zelda's eyes widened, "You!"

"Oh well well well, isn't it little Zelda from 7 years ago?"

"You!" Zelda repeated, pointing an accusing finger at the guy, "You guys are the jerks who pretty much harassed me just for lunch money!"

"Yeah, so what? Remember our names?"

"Like I would!" Zelda snapped

The guy flipped his yellow highlighted bangs, "Its Nathan. These two are Tom and Edward. Remember that!"

"You wish!"

"Dude, we're in college. I bet your still in high school. We're 18 and your like, what? 17?" Tom snapped back

"Your point?" Zelda argued, "I always knew you three would turn out to be complete idiots and sickos…"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" The trio spat

Zelda shook her finger at them, "Tch,Tch,Tch. No profanity in a place where kids are, boys."

The trio grunted and began barking things at her

"Zelda, where are you?"

Zelda turned her head and her mouth widened, "Over here!"

Link came in and somewhat join the conversation, dropping the pack of water and stuff into the cart. He looked awkwardly at the trio.

"Jiiiii…" Link stared at them, "Who are these guys?" Link jerked his thumb at them, looking at Zelda

"Are you BEEPing serious?!"

"Hey! I thought I told you not to use profanity!"

"Like I care!" Nathan spat a piece of gum onto the floor and stepped on it

"Wow." Link said in amusement, "Seriously, who are these guys?"

"No profanity right? Well then. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP----"

The poor guy didn't even get to finish his chain of swearing as something whipped across his face.

"Quiet, you." Link said, setting the box of moon cakes back on the shelf, "Nathan, Edward, Tom."

"Oh my." Zelda giggled

Nathan stood up; massaging his jaw, "Let's go boys. I won't forget this!"

They left Zelda and Link laughing.

"You know, Link you should look at that box of moon cakes right now."

Link turned his hand, and chuckled a little at the bent and wrecked box of the cakes. "My bad."

Zelda picked up a small bottle of pepper from the shelf, and smiled at Link, setting it into the cart, "You kept your promise."

-----

**_Link's P.O.V_**

A couple of weeks have passed, and in a couple days, it's going to be the dance. Zelda, she had started going out with Marth now. We don't talk, and whenever I think she's alone, Marth's hiding behind something talking to her. He's always with her.

**_End of P.O.V_**

"Hey."

Link felt a hand on his shoulder, turning around he greeted his red headed friend.

"Don't worry 'bout it. Marth is going to take good care of her. Trust me. I know because I've put up with him for years." Roy assured, ruffling his messy hair

"Maybe your right, he doesn't seem like a bad guy."

"Yeah. Just trust her to him for awhile."

"I made a promise…I promised Zelda I would protect her to the very end. We promised each other when we first met. If Marth makes her cry, he's going down!"

Roy laughed, "Doubt he'll make her cry. If he does, just a little glance of soft eyes at her will make her stop and swoon."

"Zelda never has really swooned before. She's really confident, calm, caring, and powerful in wisdom and social status. But inside, her heart, she's really shy, though she doesn't show it much,"

"Well then...uh…yeah…" Roy scratched the back of his head, chuckling nervously, "You're speaking pretty wise yourself."

"In your dreams." Link patted him on the back, and left.

Roy watched his friend leave, and turned back to Marth and Zelda, "Marth. Don't do anything stupid or reckless. You WILL regret it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: Chapter two, done and finished. Next chapter is the dance. Thanks **


	3. Only Then

**Me: Previously on 'Life Made Simple'…**

"_Zelda never has really swooned before. She's really confident, calm, caring, and powerful in wisdom and social status. But inside, her heart, she's really shy, though she doesn't show it much,"_

"_Well then...uh…yeah…" Roy scratched the back of his head, chuckling nervously, "You're speaking pretty wise yourself."_

"_In your dreams." Link patted him on the back, and left._

_Roy watched his friend leave, and turned back to Marth and Zelda, "Marth. Don't do anything stupid or reckless. You WILL regret it."_

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda. End of story.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Headstrong I'll take you on, Headstron— '_ the song rang throughout the room

Link groggily mumbled as he reached for his phone, picking it up, "Hello? Link speaking…"

There was no reply from the phone, it was just a simple shuffle then the other line had gone silent. Link lay there, staring blankly at the beeping phone.

"Must have been a wrong number." Link said to himself, swearing as he sat up

Link yawned and looked at his digital clock, "Crap! I'm going to be late for school. I forgot to set my alarm on!"

-----

"Hey Marth! What are you doing? We're going to be late if you linger around longer!" Roy shouted at Marth's door

Marth opened his door, smiling widely at Roy

"Whoa, what's with you and your creepy smile this morning?"

"Today is the dance." Marth said in a happy tone, shuffling his backpack behind him

"Right, right. Let's go before I kick you on the way to school. We still have to go pick up Zelda, too." Roy said

-----

Link stretched his arms and legs as he stepped out into the street, "I'll make it."

He began walking towards Zelda's house, lost in his thoughts for the hundredth time. As he neared her house, he noticed two guys walking towards there. Zelda was on the porch, waiting and drawing various things in the nearby patch of dirt, which used to be a round patch of green grass.

Link got close enough to hide behind a tree and listen to their short conversation.

"Hey, Zellie."

Link winced, "Zellie… she only allowed me to call her that…"

"Marth! Finally you're here!" Zelda said happily as she leapt into his arms

Marth smiled at her and gave her a light peck on her cheek.

Link winced again, feeling something making his body feel stressed. Jealousy. That was it. Jealousy. He was jealous of Marth. He sighed. He played along in his own way, stepping out from behind the tree; he began walking towards them, hands in his pocket and his eyes glued to the concrete ground. Zelda had noticed his footsteps and called his name, he didn't look up. They stared at his hair as he came nearer. When he was right upon them, Zelda gently brushed her hand against his arm but it just slipped away as he walked past them.

"L-Link…?" Zelda managed to whisper, wondering why he didn't stop and say hi, give her a hug, smile at her, and then walk with them to school.

Zelda took a step, but Marth stopped her, "Zelda, it's best to leave a guy alone when they are like this."

"O-Okay…" Zelda replied, looking at Link's back as he continued walking.

-----

"Phew." Link said to himself, wiping his forehead with his arm, He looked at the arm Zelda had touched, "She hasn't touched me for a long time now…but still…"

Lazily opening his locker, he sighed again. Suddenly, he felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned his head.

"Link…"

Link stared at her, thinking, _'If I just want this to end, all the pain she's caused me already…"_

Link knocked her hand away, "Don't touch me."

Zelda gently brought her hand back, "Link…why are you so distant from me now? You never talk to me when you pass by my house anymore! I want to know what's wrong!"

Link snapped, his rage finally coming out, "Distant? Hah. Aren't you the one who is becoming distant?! You are the one who doesn't talk to me anymore! Every time I approach you, he's there! You're never alone so how do you expect me to talk to you? Nothing is wrong with me!"

Zelda put her hand up to her mouth, restraining her urge to sob, "I-I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I don't need an apology. Don't touch me, don't come near me, and don't talk to me." Link managed to spill out; he left Zelda, still resisting the urge to cry.

Link looked down at his hand, "The promise is broken. I couldn't protect her, not even from myself…" he choked a sob, "No, don't cry."

The whole day felt like hell for Link. Zelda was his partner in a couple of classes, and she would tug on his sleeve like usual and try to talk to him, though he would just ignore her.

-----

"Ah! Isn't it Li—oh wait. Your not Link… could you supposedly be Zelda's date for tonight?"

"Yes. I am Marth." He smiled, and kept a hold of the bouquet of roses in his hands

Zelda's father smiled, "Come in."

Marth stepped into Zelda's house and was seated on the couch.

"I like your house." Marth had said in the short silence

"Oh, thanks."

"So… is Zelda almost ready?"

"Oh. Her mother is helping her right now."

"Okay…"

"So Marth, tell me a little about yourself. Like how did you meet Zelda, and what brought you together?"

"Well… we met only recently when we entered High school, and I didn't admit my feelings until just a couple weeks ago."

"That's really strange… I thought Link would've confessed, he's loved Zelda since they were ten, and he hasn't confessed yet, correct?"

"I see. I guess that's the reason why he walked past us this morning."

"Zelda? Are you ready?" Her father called

"Yes…" Zelda replied in a sad tone, she slowly came trotting down the stairs, her arms limp at her sides.

"Why the long face?" Marth said to her, walking up to her, "Your beautiful, Zellie."

Zelda looked away and avoided Marth's kiss.

"Zelda…?"

"I'm sorry. Let's go." Zelda grabbed Marth's hand, and they left the house.

-----

Link looked down at both of his hands, "Roy… do you ever wonder why we were ever born? Why we even were born into this world?"

Roy looked at his friend, "There are many wonders about the world and us, Link."

"… But I don't have any wonders for myself."

"Link, you do. You have us, your family…and Zelda."

Link whipped his head towards Roy, "She doesn't want me."

"That's not true."

"To me, it is. She really doesn't want me. As I've been saying, she just thinks of me as her best friend. Nothing more."

Roy sighed heavily at Link, "Then make her accept and want you for what you want her to be for you."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"She has Marth, and I can't change that."

"She can change it by herself."

-----

"Marth…"

"What is it, my love?"

"Link… he doesn't seem to want me to be his friend anymore…"

The couple swayed to the music, whispering in each other's ears, dancing in the colorful room. It seemed like no one else was there, just them.

"Zelda… you love him, don't you?"

Zelda's face immediately turned red, "N-No I don't!"

"Don't lie to me Zelda. It's okay if you love him. I want you to be happy."

"Marth…" Zelda mumbled and rested her head on Marth's shoulder, "I love him…but I know he doesn't love me back. I…just feel like giving up hope, but I can't."

"How can you be sure he doesn't love you back? Don't give up. I know he loves you dearly too."

"As a friend?"

"More then that. Zelda, chase after him, don't give up hope, and go for what you are aiming for." Marth released his hands around her, smiling at her, "Zelda, I want your first kiss on your beautiful lips, to be with the guy you love most."

"Link… he wouldn't talk to me. This morning, he told me, don't touch him, don't talk to him, and don't come near him. His voice was fearful when he told me. I said I was sorry, but he rejected it. We haven't talked since then."

"Zelda. It's only been a few hours since that happened."

"Oh, right."

Marth slowly took Zelda's hands in hers, "Zelda. Go find him now. Tell him you love him. It won't hurt for me to let you go. I want you to be happy."

"Marth… thank you. You're a good guy." Zelda took a step back, and ran out of the cafeteria

"You are very welcome, Zelda."


	4. Happy Ending After? Not!

Me: I'm sorry it's late! School just started again, and we've been getting stack after stacks of homework. So please enjoy chapter 4 of 'Life Made Simple'

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda. Just a copy of some games.**

Note: Roy and Zelda have not yet met. You will see later on why I said this.

**_ Previously_**

_Marth slowly took Zelda's hands in hers, "Zelda. Go find him now. Tell him you love him. It won't hurt for me to let you go. I want you to be happy."_

"_Marth… thank you. You're a good guy." Zelda took a step back, and ran out of the cafeteria_

"_You are very welcome, Zelda."_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Zelda panted loudly as she ran through the busy and bustling, she had nearly tripped about ten times because of her white high heels. She panted again, running up to a dirty blonde haired boy, grabbing his shoulder. He turned around, and had a girl in his arms.

Zelda's breath was shallow, "Sorry."

Zelda went back to her running and turning people around. When she was finally too tired to go on, she sat down on a nearby fountain, resting her feet and relaxing her breathing. She sighed. She had no idea where else Link would be. She sat in silence for a moment, thinking.

Then it hit her. Right in the head. She touched her head and glared down at the thing that had hit her. A Frisbee. A Frisbee had hit her in the head. She looked up at the boy who was running towards her to retrieve it.

"Hey, you ok?" The boy asked, picking up the red Frisbee

Zelda rubbed the side of her head, "Somewhat, yes."

The guy looked at her, his eyes sharpening, "Zelda?"

"Correct. By any chance, if you know someone named Link, have you seen him?"

"Link? The one with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and a pierced ear?"

Zelda stood up, beaming, "Yes! Have you seen him?"

"Yeah, I'm playing Frisbee with him and other people right now."

Zelda beamed once more, "Can you bring me to him?"

"Sure. Come with me." The red haired boy gestured, still holding the red Frisbee

Zelda smiled, got up, and followed the boy. Her heels clanked against the sidewalk until they had stepped on a grassy field, where laughter and screaming could be heard. Zelda stepped out from behind a tree, a hand on it. She looked around. Her heels were hurting and felt numb.

"Hey, Link, Zelda is here to see you."

Link looked up at him, "What for, Roy?"

Roy shrugged, "I dunno. I just know I accidentally hit her in the head with a Frisbee, and it led me to bring her here."

Zelda stepped out from hiding, her right arm holding her left arm.

Link stood up, adjusting his cap, "Zelda? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the dance with Marth?"

"Yes, but Link, can I talk to you privately over there?" Zelda pointed to the bush of trees she had just come out from.

Link cracked his neck, "Wait a minute. I thought I told you not to get in contact with me or talk to me." He crossed his arms and turned around,

Zelda's eyes wandered around for a moment, "Uh…well…"

Link sighed and turned back to her, "Let's go."

Zelda smiled and let Link lead her to the trees. Roy snickered to the other boys, and then their smirks turned into frowns.

---

"So, what is it?" Link put his hands on his belted waist,

"I-I has something to tell you." Zelda was so nervous she couldn't even speak correctly

As soon as Zelda said that, something came back into his thoughts. He had completely forgotten about it.

"Zelda," He looked down sadly at her, "I also have something to say,"

Zelda put her hands to her heart, "W-What is it?"

"Zelda… I won't be seeing you anymore."

_**Flashback**_

"_Hello, Link speaking." Link stood in the hallway of his house, holding his house phone to his ear as he peeled an orange slowly_

"_Hello, Link?" _

_Link jammed a slice of orange into his mouth, "Who is this?"_

"_Link, its your parents."_

_Link's eyes flamed, "What do you want?"_

"_We want you to come all the way over here. We have struck gold, and we want you back into our family."_

_Link squeezed the orange in his hand; the juice spilled onto the table and made a mess._

"_Why would you want me back after you abandoned me when I was 12?"_

_He could hear his parents sigh from the other line, "Link, we are terribly sorry for what we had done, but we couldn't raise you with the only money we had five years ago."_

_Link shook his head, grabbing some paper to clean the mess he had made, "I'm used to living alone now. I don't need your support."_

"_Son, we want you to come back. And that's final. We want to see our son, who we haven't seen in five years. We also have a little surprise for you, so come as soon as you can. I've already ordered a moving truck to move your furniture and stuff. So pack up. Your plane ticket is also ordered, and will be sent to you via mail today. The truck will move it all onto a different plane and arrive at the same time you do. I will have a car there waiting for you, and another truck following behind."_

"_What? You did all this without asking me at first?" Link screamed into the phone, but it had already gone dead_

"_Damn it!" Link slammed his phone onto the table as well, which made the cap and batteries fall out._

_Just to make sure his parents really did order these things for him, he walked outside and to his mailbox. Opening it up and pulling out his mail, and there it was, a plane ticket to Altea._

"_Great, I'm going to Marth and Roy's hometown." _

**_End of Flashback_**

Link looked away, his own eyes filling with sorrow as Zelda began to sob.

"I'm sorry."

Zelda slowly wiped a tear away with her finger, "Link…I need to use your shoulder…"

Link chuckled sadly and opened his arms, embracing Zelda, he held her tighter as his own tears became coming up.

"I'm sorry." Link repeated, putting his hand in the back of her head, stroking her dirty blonde hair

"W-When are you leaving?" Zelda managed to choke out between sobs

"Saturday, after tomorrow. Friday will be my last day at school."

Zelda cuddled back into his chest, "I can come see you off, right?"

Link smiled, and looked up into the darkening sky, "What I had said, it's broken. You can be in contact with me."

Zelda smiled as well, her tears slowly stopping

"So… what did you want to say to me?" Link asked, releasing Zelda

Zelda shook her head, "Never mind. I'll tell you another day."

-----

**Saturday, 8:43 AM**

**Airport**

Zelda huffed as she ran towards the small crowd of Link's friends. She halted to a complete stop, and slowly pushed through.

"L-Link," Zelda panted, putting her hands on her knees

She felt a hand on her shoulder looking up she smiled.

"Link, will I ever see you again?"

Link smiled, "I'm sure I will see you all again. And by then, I'm very sure we'll all have taken a couple steps towards our dream or goal, or just have it already."

His friends smiled, giggled, and chuckled sadly. They stood in silence for a while before Link looked at his watch.

"Its almost 9. I'll see you guys soon."

The crowd quickly got into a group hug, Link, of course being crushed in the middle. When they all stepped back for Link's space, Link picked up his duffel bag and other things. He waved a goodbye with his free hand, and left them, mourning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: I'm so sorry for the late short chapter. Chapter 5 will probably be up on Saturday.**


	5. Nothing Beats A:

**Me: Chapter 5. It's early because I want to say sorry for chapter 4 for being late.**

**Previously on 'Life Made Simple'**

_Link smiled, "I'm sure I will see you all again. And by then, I'm very sure we'll all have taken a couple steps towards our dream or goal, or just have it already."_

_His friends smiled, giggled, and chuckled sadly. They stood in silence for a while before Link looked at his watch. _

"_Its almost 9. I'll see you guys soon."_

_The crowd quickly got into a group hug, Link, of course being crushed in the middle. When they all stepped back for Link's space, Link picked up his duffel bag and other things. He waved a goodbye with his free hand, and left them, mourning._

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda or the songs I used in this chapter. They belong to their respectful owners.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**3 days later**

**Tuesday, 11:23 pm**

**Altea**

Link yawned as they announced the landing. The plane he was on was the 3rd and final plane he had moved to. He was now in Altea. He waited until they had announced it was now safe to stand up and retrieve their stuff. He got up lazily, opened the small cupboard like thing above him, and pulled out his duffel bag. His other travel bags and his stuff were getting loaded off the plane. He yawned again as he stepped out the plane door and down the steps, looking at the various people already ahead of him. He was here. He had arrived in Altea, and was going to face the biggest thing in an hour or so.

Walking into the huge airport mall and lobby, he passed through the metal gates, where people were searching them. Walking to the belts where his stuff would be, he spotted a sign that read 'Link'.

The guy began running at him, waving the sign "Hey! You must be Li—" He tripped infront of Link, making everyone stop and stare

Link nudged at him with his sneakers, "Let me guess, you're here to pick me up?"

The guy got up and rubbed his neck, throwing the sign into a nearby recycle can, "Sorta. I'm just here to get you and lead you to the car. They have already loaded your furniture and stuff into the truck, and they are waiting in the front."

"Just let me grab my stuff." Link gestured to his bags that were slowly riding by on the belt

The guy laughed, "Right. I need to help you."

Link slowly slid the duffel bag onto his shoulder with the strap, and picked up another travel bag. So did the guy. Apparently he had tried to stack 3 on top of each other, but ended up falling over. He did it again, and well, the same thing happened.

After a few minutes of squirming, screaming, tumbling, yelling, and falling, some other guys had come in, picking up the other things.

"Boy, you need to chill. Rookie's can't do these types of 'things." A man had said, in a type of accent.

"Ah, Master Link. Come this way. I'll take that." Another man, at least a few years older then Link had taken his duffel bag

"Master? Don't call me Master Link,"

"How about Sir Link then?" Another guy of the group had suggested

"Just Link is fine."

"Alright. Follow us, Link."

As Link followed the men in suits outside he heard various things.

"That boy… they say he's the son of that one rich family. He's so young and cool looking."

"Ya don't say?" Link said quietly to himself

A couple girls had even pointed at him and giggled, "I'd sure like to marry him one day!"

"Right. Right." Link rolled his eyes. He wasn't this popular in his hometown.

As he finally thought he would have some peace and quiet as he stepped out, he was wrong. Outside, there was very heavy traffic and many many people walking around. It was like that one part of Japan. He put a hand to his head because he had a headache now.

"Link, does your head hurt?" The guy from earlier asked

Link looked up at him, "Yeah. What's your name?"

"My name… I don't have a name actually." He sadly opened the door for Link

Link shrugged, "Must I give you a name?"

He smiled, "That would be great!"

"I'll think of one in the car. Are you going to be riding with me?"

"Yessir!"

--------

It had barely even been 5 minutes of the car ride, and Link had already become very good friends with the boy.

Link crossed his legs, "Hmm, how does Sean sound to you?"

He shook his head wildy, "Yeah!"

"Alright then. Your name is now Sean!" Link paused, "What did they call you until now?"

"Well, they would usually say 'that boy', 'Rookie', or things like that."

Link put a hand to his chin, "Eh, I see."

Sean smiled, and sat still for the rest of the ride.

----

Link stared at the house in awe. He was shocked, and no words had come out till a couple minutes later…

"Is…Is…" Link paused for a moment, "I-IS THIS MICHEAL JACKSON'S HOUSE!?"

"Link, this is where you will be living from now on. Come on. We'll grab your stuff. Just follow little rookie over there."

"My name is Sean!" Sean barked

"Okay then, follow little Sean over there."

Link nodded shockingly and followed Sean, his sneakers patting against the smooth ground. As he stepped past the huge black metal gates, his face became even more shocked. His new home was huge. Probably bigger then Disney Land! Well, not really. It was exaggerating though.

He slowly relaxed as he stepped into his home. Like most mansions, the carpet inside was red with gold trimmings on the sides.

"Link, son, welcome!"

Link turned his head and growled, "Hello, mom and dad."

"Aw, don't be like that. Come in and eat lunch with us. We'll talk."

"Fine." Link followed his parents into the huge dining room. It was like a castle.

Link slowly sat on an also red and gold chair, where he watched a blue haired girl place a lot of food and kinds of drinks on the table.

"Ah, Elice, thank you. Sit down now."

"Sure thing, mom."

Link's ears perked up, "Mom?"

"Yes, dear?" Link's mom answered

He whispered to his mom, "Why did she call you mom?"

His mom beamed, "Oh right! Elice here is your sister!"

Elice gracefully took a seat next to Link, flashing a smile at him

Link squinted his eyes, "You look like someone I know."

Elice turned to him, "Oh really? Who?"

Link turned to his plate, which his parents were piling up with food, "Marth."

Elice paused before putting the fork into her mouth, "T-Thank you."

Link picked up his glass of juice, "Thanks for what?"

"Nothing."

"Eat up, kids."

Link set his glass down, "I'm not a kid!"

"Mhm."

From then on, Link knew his life would be either chaos, or just a normal rich life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3 years later; back in Link's Hometown**

**3:33pm, December 30**

"Mmm…gosh, this feels good. I feel so relaxed."

Zelda mumbled, "Yeah."

The small white TV blared awkwardly as two girls lay in separate beds, a couple of people massaging their backs

"Nothing beats a massage after a long day at college!"

Zelda gave a simple nod, closing her eyes

"Hey, Zelda. Look at the TV. Have you heard of him? He looks so hot and sings good too!"

Zelda looked up, "Who is it?"

Ilia gasped, "Are you serious?"

The voice made the two girls turn back to the TV.

_"Alright. What's up guys? I'd just like you guys to know something before we start the song."_

The crowd cheered wildy, waving their various colored glow sticks.

The guy chuckled,_"Well, I'm gonna be leaving Altea after this concert to go back to my hometown to visit some people. I will be gone for about 2 weeks, excluding the 3-day plane ride. So, don't miss out. I'll be playing a couple concerts there, if you have any friends that live in my hometown, well you know what to do!"_

The crowd cheered loudly again, eagerly waiting for him to start

"Alright. Let's do this. Dim it!"

The lights shooting at the stage suddenly went off, making the crowd even more wild.

Guitars began playing, and even some of the audience had accidentally flung their glow sticks onto the stage, and one had barely missed the drummer. Soon after, the drummer and the second guitarist joined in.

The guy took in a deep breath,

"I've given up on giving up slowly, I'm blending in so  
You won't even know me apart from this whole world that shares my fate."

"This one last bullet you mention is my one last shot at redemption  
because I know to live you must give your life away,"

"And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key,  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because,"

"I gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape."

"I'm giving up on doing this alone now  
Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how,"

"He's told me the way and I'm trying to get there,"

"And this life sentence that I'm serving  
I admit that I'm every bit deserving  
But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair,"

"Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because,"

"I gotta get outta here  
Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape."

"I am a hostage to my own humanity,"  
"Self detained and forced to live in this mess I've made  
And all I'm asking is for you to do what You can with me,"

"But I can't ask you to give what you already gave."

Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me,"

"And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I've gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I've gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging  
You to be my escape."

"I fought you for so long  
I should have let you in  
Oh how we regret those things we do  
And all I was trying to do was save my own skin  
but so were You,

So were You,"

The crowd applauded and cheered so loud that if there was an applauding meter it would of exploded.

"Heh Thanks! Thank you!"

Zelda blinked a couple of times, "He looks somewhat familiar."

Ilia rolled her eyes, which then turned mischievous, "Heyyy…Zeldaaa…I have a questionnn for youuu."

Zelda turned to her, "Hmmm?"

Ilia gave a devilish grin, "Why are you still wearing white instead of black undergarments?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: Chapter 5! Thanks for reading. The song I used in this chapter was "Be My Escape" by Relient K.**

**Also, the Micheal Jackson's house joke was from Hayate no Gotoku, an great and hilarious anime. **


	6. Friendnapping? Nah

**Me: Chapter 6. Yay!**

**Previously on 'Life Made Simple'**

_Zelda blinked a couple of times, "He looks somewhat familiar."_

_Ilia rolled her eyes, which then turned mischievous, "Heyyy…Zeldaaa…I have a questionnn for youuu." _

_Zelda turned to her, "Hmmm?"_

_Ilia gave a devilish grin, "Why are you still wearing white instead of black undergarments?"_

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Zelda was silent for a moment, her eye twitching. She kept her cool.

"I-I don't really know... Why do you want to know?" Zelda resisted the urge to say it madly, although her face was turning slightly red

Ilia shrugged, "I dunno. Your not ready for it are you?"

Zelda stared at her with a clueless face, "Ready for what?"

Ilia stared at her, "Yet, I find another thing Zelda has no idea of."

"Hey! What does that mean!"

Ilia laughed, "Feel like shopping after this?"

Zelda put a hand to her chin, "No thanks. I have work this evening."

"Oh yeah, how's your job going?"

Zelda laughed, "Fine. But not good at the same time. When I work, all the boss does is stare at me. It gives me the creeps."

"Oooh, Zelda has a perverted boss watching her every move!"

Zelda turned red once more, "Oh, shut up!"

----------

**3 days later**

**Baskin-Robbins**

Zelda licked her ice cream, her other arm resting against the table. She watched as her friends fooled around, about to throw ice cream at each other.

"Its so lucky that we all have today off!"

"Heh. Its because most of our bosses are girls, and there's one reason why they let us off today."

Ilia laughed along, "Of course. All the girls are head over heels for him."

Zelda licked her ice cream once more, no idea in what they were talking about.

Marth gripped his shirt and gently shook it, "Good day for ice cream, it being so hot."

Roy did the same, "Totally."

They each ate their ice cream in silence. Marth had had this blue kind of ice cream, which they had no idea it was. Roy had orange sorbet, Ilia had chocolate, and Zelda had vanilla. It was a hectic day. Sudden loud fan girl screams shocked them from their silence.

"My god!" A woman had said in a German accent, standing up and pointing somewhere.

All the girls squealed and ran out the ice cream store, screaming at the top of their lungs.

The trio chuckled, "The girls really are head over heels for him."

Zelda lowered her ice cream, "Seriously, who?"

Before the trio could say anything, Zelda's ice cream was taken out of her hands and was being eaten by a guy.

Zelda turned her head, "Hey! Who are you jacking other people's ice cream?"

Zelda paused, and stared at the dirty blonde guy and blue shades. He was dressed in a pair of dark jeans, a brown graphic hooded shirt, and a pair of black and white vans.

He blinked under his blue shades at her, the ice cream still in hand. One second Zelda was toppling over her chair, and the next she was on the ground, holding her rear.

"P-Pink…I mean, are you okay?" The guy asked, lending his free hand to her

Zelda winced as he helped her up, "Ouchie."

Zelda then opened her eyes, standing back on guard, "Step back, you perv!"

The guy blinked again, "Zelda?"

Zelda watched as he pulled off his blue shades, revealing blue eyes similar to hers.

He turned to the silently laughing trio, "You said she was a new friend of you guys!"

Zelda stood back straight, carefully studying his features. His bangs hung carelessly over his eye, while the rest of it was quite messy. His brown hooded jacket was quite thin, just not too thick for the hot weather. His dark jeans were slightly baggy and faded, and his shoes seemed like they were brand new.

He shot a grin at her, continuing to devour her ice cream.

The girls that had been screaming earlier stood nearby, growling and acting quite mad.

"Pfffft. He avoids us but talks to them? I despise that girl he's eating the ice cream from."

Zelda felt something tick in her mind but it faded, "Who are you?"

He had nearly dropped the ice cream, staring at disbelief at her, "W-What? Zelda, what are you talking about?"

"How do you know my name anyways?"

He turned to the trio, slightly growling, "Tell me,"

Ilia motioned him to come over, leaving Zelda out of the small conversation

"Zelda, she doesn't really remember much about you. She was in a car accident with her father a couple months after you left. She didn't wake up for about a month because of a coma and a big shock from the accident. Apparently, she has no family left now. She's remembering someone slightly, who is you. But her memory is still fuzzy she says."

"How did the accident occur?"

"I'm not sure. I just know that they were heading home from a wedding and then a drunk driver crashed into them, hitting them against a nearby railing on the highway. The impact was so heavy that it killed her dad, and sent her into the coma."

He looked sadly back at Zelda, who was still standing there.

"So, she lives alone now?"

"No. They wouldn't allow her to live alone, even though she's an adult now. At first I took her in but then she left and hopped over to Marth and Roy's place, and our other friend's places. Sometimes she snuck back into her home for a couple of nights."

He made a twisted face, "I see."

"Link!" A female voice called from the entrance of the ice cream shop

Link turned, and gave a slightly weak wave to his sister

The trio cocked their eyebrows, "Who's that?"

Elice ran up to them, greeting them formally.

"This is my sister, Elice."

Zelda finally stepped out from her trance and stomped over to them, pouting. Link pretended to smile, and slightly wiggled his fingers at her awkwardly.

Elice beamed, "Hey! You must be Zelda!" Elice shook her, and Zelda made a small yelp

"Elice, calm down."

Elice giggled nervously, "Sorry."

Zelda winced slightly as she ran her fingers along her shoulder

"Zelda has a wound there from the accident, that surprisingly hasn't healed yet,"

Link grunted and stepped up to Zelda. Zelda was quite shaken and his shadow covered her. He slowly ran his own fingers across the wound, and she winced again.

"W-What are you doing? D-Don't touch me." Zelda said between gasps, trying not to snap at him from the pain.

In an instant, her wound could be seen under her shirt.

Zelda immediately turned red, "What are you doing?"

Link growled at her, "Let me see."

Roy smirked to the others; "It's getting hot in here."

Marth smacked him, "Shut up."

Zelda continued to squirm until Link had torn off a piece of his jacket and wrapped it around her wound.

"I don't need your pity." Zelda still kept still as he wrapped it, even though he was spitting words at him

"Trust me, you will." Link motioned to Elice, and she nodded.

Elice then motioned somewhere else, and many men dressed in suits had come stampeding in.

"Sean, get me some proper bandages. You, get the limo ready. We're going to my old house."

"Yessir!"

Zelda watched amusingly along with the others

"These guys and girls will be coming along. So make room in the limo."

"Yessir!"

Before Zelda could notice, she was in the seat of the limo, squirming once again.

"Calm down. We're not going to harm you. We're just going to get you some right treatment that those doctors can't patch up." Sean said as he tried to make Zelda stay still

Zelda looked down with her blue eyes, wondering, were they kidnapping her and her friends?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: Zelda will slowly regain her memory of Link during these next couple chapters. She will hate Link and consider him as her enemy till then.**


	7. It's been decided!

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda.**

**Previously, on 'Life Made Simple'**

_Before Zelda could notice, she was in the seat of the limo, squirming once again._

"_Calm down. We're not going to harm you. We're just going to get you some right treatment that those doctors can't patch up." Sean said as he tried to make Zelda stay still_

_Zelda looked down with her blue eyes, wondering, were they kidnapping her and her friends?_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Zelda's POV**

I pouted again and sat still as the guy named 'Link' got in and sat next to me, along with the girl named Elice and my friends. As he put his seat belt on, his elbow slowly got in contact with my arm, and all of a sudden I felt tingly on my arm. What a dork. Must be because of that incident in the ice cream shop… he even said what color it was out loud… this pervert is now sitting next to me, talking away and commanding these weird people in suits. I nudged him quite hard to get him back; I didn't really want to start a battle or war with him in the car. That would obviously mean chaos.

**End of POV**

Link rubbed his arm, and stared at her with questionable eyes

Zelda crossed her arms, "That was for earlier."

Link shrugged, opened a can of soda, and chugged down, "Want one?"

Link acted like Zelda had never hit him.

**Link's POV**

All right! So now I must pretend I don't know her until I find a way to get her memory of me back. Oo, that'll be hard.

Zelda stared at me, a hint of thirst in her voice, "Yes. I want a soda."

"You want this soda?" I teased, waving it at her

Zelda repeated, "Yes."

I gratefully handed her a can of orange soda, and she reached for it, as our hands came in contact, Zelda gasped and pulled her hand back, making me nearly dropping the can onto the floor of the car.

I chuckled nervously, "Don't be embarrassed. I know how nervous you get when your skin comes in contact with a male."

And it was true.

**End of POV**

Zelda's hair nearly stood on end because of her blushing, "H-How did you know?"

"I'm psychic."

Everyone but Elice was silent for a moment.

Elice laughed and shook her hand, "He's joking. Ahahaha." Elice patted her brother pretty hard on his back

"Ohoho. Kids these days…" The driver said to himself

-----

"Ah, home sweet home. Elice?" Link turned to his sister

"Hm?"

"Mom and Dad should be arriving by now, right? Aren't we supposed to go pick them soon?"

Elice nodded, allowing the other guests to come in.

"Okay. We'll get them later."

As Zelda stepped into the soft blue, carpeted house, her heart and body instantly filled with warmth. She slowly poked Ilia to get her attention.

"What is it, Zelda?"

"Do you feel really warm inside your heart right now?"

"Nope. Why?"

"I don't know. I am. And it feels weird."

Ilia pretended to laugh, "Its just you."

"Hn. So why are we here?" Zelda began to question

"Uh, visiting our friend. We decided to drag you along, and uh… yeah." Roy stuttered

"You know, I really wonder why no one chased after the car." Roy asked

Link laughed, "Aha, ask my driver."

"Haha.

"Maybe."

"Today's pretty cold. All that warmness inside the ice cream parlor must've been all the girls that were screaming." Marth commented, slipping his blue jacket on

Zelda's eyes scanned the house more as she followed her friends into the living room; she stared at the ceiling for a moment while walking, and had bumped into the table, nearly knocking the lamp off.

"Gah, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Zelda apologized to Link, bowing down a couple of times, then suddenly realizing she was apologizing to someone she barely knew.

"Uh… that's…fine…" Link scratched his forehead with his finger, pretending to chuckle

Ilia, Marth, and Roy prowled around each other, talking secretly.

"Its been decided!" Ilia suddenly said

"What has?" Zelda and link asked in unison

"Zelda, will now live with Link!" The trio declared

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me: Sorry for the like two week late update, too many projects going on at school, plus I've been working on my Zelda GMVs. Sorry, and that's another reason why this chapter slightly sucks…It's so short…**


	8. Short Break: Review Replies

**Me: I just decided to do a chapter replying to everyone's reviews, so yeah. Thanks everyone!**

**-**

**Guntou: **

I wonder how Roy is going to fit in all this...will he stop Link or help him...DUN DUN DUN!

Update plox, or face the wrath of the Zelink shippers!

**Me:**

Roy will have a big role in the next few chapters too, and yeah he helped Link, sorta. I've been updating it at least one chapter once a week or so. Oh yeah, I'm a ZeLink Shipper too!

-

**Silver the Shiny: **

So cute. I wonder how it'll all turn out?

By the way, you keep forgetting some full stops at the end of some sentences. xD;;

Still really good, though. I hope you continue:D

**Me: **

Aha, I noticed I kept forgetting to stop the run-on sentence. I wasn't really in a grammar mood when I typed those chapters XD

Thanks and I will continue on!

-

**Silver the Shiny:**  
Aw, Marth is such a good person!

**Me: **

He sure is.

-

**DeadlyDragon12:**

thsi is a good story please continue this and UPDATE SON

**Me: **

Thanks, and I will update very soon! So sit tight!

-

**CB93:**

cute story

now only if they had sed how they felt

**Me: **

Well that's how it ends in most of these love-confessing stories, well maybe except for mine. Mines will kind of be sad and dramatic, but still LOVE for Zelda and Link! .

-

**CB93:**

well thats a crul twist of fait

**Me:**

It's the only way to keep the story going on… .

-

**SirJoshizzle:**

What I suggest is that you stick with one omniscient point of view; it helps the narration maintain cohesiveness. The use of a 'godlike' perspective lets you delve deeper into the thoughts of each individual character, without the hassle of switching between each one.

But other than that, I'm likin' this story pretty nicely. :)

Enjoy Life and Smile.

**Me:**

Thanks for the tip but I like it when it changes their point of view, so it shows what they are thinking and feeling atm. I don't really want to go deeper into their thoughts, would be scary reading what kind of things they were thinking about… lol jk.

Thanks! And hope you enjoy your life and smile a lot as well.

-

**XLinkandZeldaForeverX:**

I must say this story is very interesting. I really, really like it! I hope you will update soon.

**Me:**

Thanks! I appreciate it! Sit tight for the next chapters

-

**Me: And that concludes the review replies! Thanks everyone! D**


	9. Interference!

**Me: Ah yes, I read the reviews and noticed most of them said something about details and stuff. Whenever I type these chapters, I'm never in a grammar or fanfiction mood! I only type the chapters when I'm bored most of the time. Anyways, enjoy this chapter.**

**I do not own The Legend of Zelda**

**Previously on 'Life Made Simple'**

_Ilia, Marth, and Roy prowled around each other, talking secretly._

_"__Its been decided!" Ilia suddenly said_

_"What has?" Zelda and Link asked in unison_

_"__Zelda will now live with Link!" The trio declared_

**Me: By the way, about the recent chapters before this one, I have some explaining to do. I just want to clear some things, as they might confuse you.**

**One: The chapter with the grocery shopping and Link saying 'Jiiiii' is a way the Japanese/ Animes stare at people.**

**Two: Yes, that's right. Roy and Zelda have never met. Although they have actually met, they don't know each other. Zelda was usually just paying attention to Marth at that time.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT! I an not living with this guy!" Zelda pointed an accusing finger at Link, who flinched and began inching away, "I repeat, I am NOT living with this guy!"

The trio pointed back at her, "Then where will you live? Our parents are starting to have second thoughts…"

Zelda lowered her hand, her eye twitching, "Darn it, why do you guys always backfire at me?"

Marth shrugged, "Maybe because we know everything about you?"

Zelda glared at her former boyfriend and growled under her breath, "Fudge."

Roy put a hand to his ear, "What? Did you say you wanted fudge?"

Zelda started, "No-"

Ilia interrupted, "Look at the time! I must be home and start studying for tomorrow's class. See you guys later."

Zelda started once again, "But-"

This time Roy and Marth cut her off, "We're gonna go home now as well, got to work on our uh… project…"

"We don't have any projects going on." Zelda stated

"Well we do."

"We're in the same classes." Zelda eyed them suspiciously

"We have a project for work, then. Bye!" Roy and Marth quickly rushed out, waving a quick goodbye

Link was already on the edge of the bottom of the stairs; he had been inching away since they announced that Zelda would start living with him.

"Unforgivable!" Zelda cursed under her breath and whipped around, stomping to Link

Link crossed his arms to defend himself, "Yes, Zelda?"

"Don't you do anything else funny to me while I live with you!" Zelda made her usual pout, "So which room will be mine?"

"Uh, we only have two bedrooms in this house, mine and my parents."

"No guest rooms?"

"Nada."

Elice finally spoke, "How about Zelda and I share mom and dad's room while you sleep in your old room?"

Zelda and Link nodded at Elice, agreeing completely.

-

After many hours of trying to make Zelda familiar with him, he failed. Zelda had only got along with Elice, but completely rejected him. They had also tried to put the bandages on her shoulder, but failed quite miserably until the maids that had just arrived had stepped in. Apparently, she didn't want any guys to really touch her at this time.

Link sat at his now dusted glass desk, his laptop he had brought with him sat quietly infront of him as he typed away. The clicking noises filled the room. His nearly dead light was still on, but it was more like a dimmed orange color then a bright white one.

He let out a small groan as he pulled out a notebook from one of his bags. He clicked his mechanical pencil and began jolting down quick words. After a few minutes, he was already shaking his hand and massaging it. He would obviously be up all night writing it.

-

Zelda mumbled, buttoning her PJs that she had to bring from the last place she was staying at, which was Ilia's. She turned to Elice, who was sitting in bed and reading a quite thick book. She peeked at the cover, and it read 'Twilight'.

She climbed in next to her, "Is that a good book?"

"Positive." Elice replied, "I'm almost done. It's a good book I say."

Zelda lied down on her side and pulled the blankets up to her ear, "That's good to hear…good night. And make sure your brother, Link, doesn't creep in and start feeling me up!"

Elice flipped a page, "He's not a type of person who does that. He's probably too busy writing down things to even get something to drink."

Zelda sat back up, "You know, for some reason, you look like Marth."

Elice paused, "You think like Link." She put her marker in her book and closed it, turning the light off.

-

Link yawned as he stretched, holding the notebook infront of him, "Perfect."

He slowly got up, and pushed his chair in, turning off his laptop so it wouldn't overheat in the process. He kicked the air for the muscles in his leg to loosen and walked out his door.

"Oh my god!" Zelda shrieked, jumping backwards

Link stared at her, "What?"

"Don't do that! You scared me!"

"What? I just stepped out from my room." Link rubbed his eyes, which had slight bags under them.

Zelda regained her straight pose, stuck her tongue out at Link, and went downstairs.

"Huh." Link said to himself, "Did Zelda always act to strangers like this? Even though I'm not really a stranger. Well, whatever. She thinks she's living with strangers." He followed her downstairs, his feet walking in the same rhythm as Zelda's, still talking to himself in his mind.

"Hey, Link!" Elice called from the kitchen

He stepped in, "Yeah?"

"Mom and dad called last night, they said they had a plane delay, that's why I didn't tell you that we were supposed to pick them up. We can get them today. In their delay, they bought a mansion here. Almost like our house, but smaller."

"O-kay."

Zelda turned to the siblings, "Mansion?"

Link turned his head around nervously, "Er…"

Zelda tilted her face at them, her innocent blue eyes staring at them with question.

Elice and Link hesitated before saying something.

"Yes, mansion." Elice replied, setting the plates of breakfast on the table

Zelda took a seat at the wooden table, "Are you rich or something?"

"Exactly," Link said, taking a seat as well

Elice smiled and poured them some orange juice.

-

"Link! Zelda! Come on; let's go pick them up. They're arriving now!" Elice called contently from downstairs, slipping on her boots and motioning to the limo outside

Zelda and Link poked their heads out from the rooms and replied, "Okay."

Zelda slipped her reading glasses off and put them in the case, also slipping her shoes on and running down the stairs. Link came down a minute later, a cap and the same blue shades from yesterday hiding his face and his hair.

"Hurry, before anyone sees me leave the house. I know they actually caught up to me and hiding in bushes or in trees, waiting for me to come out then start glomping me. I'd probably be in a dog pile, at the bottom." Link ranted on for a moment before Elice gave him a pinch

-

Link eagerly turned his head side to side, his legs slightly bent and his arms in a stance.

"I'm ready…" He continued to turn his head around

Zelda slapped him on the arm, "Stop that,"

Elice laughed, "See? Zelda can even learn how to shut you up."

Link scratched his cheek, "How mea—"

At that moment, Zelda had tackled him to the ground, screaming along with Elice.

"What the--!"

Zelda lay on him and Elice next to him, unconscious. He looked up and his eyes scanned the airport. Everyone was screaming and running for the lives. It all happened so fast.

"Get down!"

Link quickly tried to rise, pulling Zelda and Elice, but failed miserably. He had broken his leg in the process of the commotion and tackle.

"Damn it. Where are the police and security when you need them?" He struggled to get up, but was just pinned down by the foot of the guy that had come up to him.

The seemingly young, masked man looked down on him, "Seems like I've stepped on a boy."

The two others walked up to him and crowded him, "We've seem to have knocked down two girls. I guess those things we threw at everyone helped. We've got some loot tonight,"

"First, we take care of this guy." The older boy, who seemed to be the leader of the gang, brought his gun up, "How about it? Our first slaughter?"

Before he could even pull the trigger, there was a small click from behind the gang.

"Release them."

Link breathed heavily, "Father!"

Link's father was on one knee, holding a rifle within his hands, "I won't hesitate to open fire."

"Tch. Damn, it's him. We won't stand a chance against him, guys. Move."

They quickly began to run away, but were just tripped over by Link. He quickly crawled over to them, struggling to pull the fleeing guys' mask off.

"Damn it, get off me." The young man kicked at him but was no strength for young Link.

Link growled, "Nathan! You bastard!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: Zelda was so right in chapter 2. Those guys were really gonna end up being bad boys.**


	10. Into the Night

**Me: INTENSE TIME! WHOO! Anyways, thanks for all the support you guys are giving me! Although it's not much, I appreciate it. And sorry, a sort of kind of not really late update, been working on my other fics which I must say, suck. Plus this one is a pretty short chapter. Aw.**

**Previously on 'Life Made Simple'**

"_Tch. Damn, it's him. We won't stand a chance against him, guys. Move."_

_They quickly began to run away, but were just tripped over by Link. He quickly crawled over to them, struggling to pull the fleeing guys' mask off._

"_Damn it, get off me." The young man kicked at him but was no strength for young Link._

_Link growled, "Nathan! You bastard!"_

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Nathan! Why the hell are you doing this? Trying to ambush an airport like this?" growled Link

"I have my damn reasons for this!"

"Are you in some kind of mob business? Tell me. What reason do you have to ambush an airport, stun and knock down girls," Link pointed Nathan's gun at him, and pulled the trigger, "and aim pointless guns that aren't even loaded?"

Nathan stared at him in shock, "How did you even know it wasn't loaded?"

Link chuckled then growled, "Knowing you three would turn out completely useless and worse then last time, I know you wouldn't even dare kill a human being. You don't have the guts."

"Atleast we had the guts to harass girls!"

Link socked him, "And that's why it makes you stupid, jerk wise, and idiotic! Most girls slapped you and called you guys' perverts anyways! So what's the point?"

"You couldn't even approach a girl without stuttering and having nervous fits!" Nathan snapped back

"You little-"

"Psh, little? If I recall, I'm older then you!"

"Older? Doesn't seem like you act older then me."

"Hey, we'll take it from here."

Link was helped to stand up, "Don't you ever let me see you do things like this ever again."

Links watched as the police took the trio away, cuffed them, and then toss them into a police car. He picked up his shades and hat, coughed, and put them back on. He looked around at the other people who had tried to run but ended up falling, staring at him.

"Son, stop lurking and help me with Elice and Zelda."

Link snapped back into reality and ran up to his dad, and scooped up Zelda.

Link paused, "How did you know this was Zelda?"

His father laughed, "You think I wouldn't know your 'ol best friend?"

Link picked up the small black ball that had been chucked at Elice and Zelda. He examined it and it stung him slightly.

"Don't play with that," The police officer scolded, picking the round objects up and setting them carefully into a plastic bag.

"Sorry." Link replied

Zelda and Elice soon awoke after the police had asked them a couple unrelated questions. As a matter of fact, it was just all about Link and his songs. Apparently, the female officers adored him and had brought up random questions about his love life and such.

-

_She panted loudly as she awoke, her head and body throbbing with pain. She looked around her surroundings and found she was in a dungeon of some sort. She slowly felt the floor under her, concrete while she lay in a patch of hay. She weakly tugged at the chained collar around her bare neck. Suddenly, she heard footsteps then the door creaking open. Her pulse hit against her throat as her heart beat gradually increased._

_She closed her eyelids, concealing her radiant blue eyes. She waited for what the person would do to her—worst yet, maybe it was something! The figure grabbed her by the shoulders and tossed her to the bed, her chain rustling along._

-

Zelda let out a scream as she shot up from her bed, her delicate hands clenching the blankets tightly. Her eyes were still wide as she stared straight at the wall infront of her. She let out a heavy sigh and ran a finger through her hair, flopping back down onto her bed as a few tears slipped down.

She let out an raspy breath, "Oh my gosh…"

She sat up again and slipped her feet into her slippers, she looked down and had noticed she was obviously in her nightgown.

She stood still for a moment before recalling what had happened earlier.

"That's right…I felt thing tinge of stun and fainted at the airport…"

She looked at her wooden opaque door, no light was coming out, so everyone was probably asleep. She let out another sigh and walked into her bathroom, turning the lights and staring at herself in the mirror. She quickly turned the water on and splashed it onto her face, smoothing her hair down.

"Wait, since when did my room have a bathroom?"


	11. Into the Night part 2

**Me: Chapter 10. I actually already had this chapter almost done, but it was in my Tech class. We've been going into the Environmental center at my school to care for the pond, plants, and dirt, even though we're supposed to be doing computers.**

**Anyways, I tried to type this by memory, so please enjoy this overly late chapter. **

**Also, I'm done with the 3 projects so I should have more time on my hands.**

**I do not own The Legend of Zelda.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Zelda stared blankly at the mirror in front of her. Then turned back to the bed she emerged from.

"Elice, where are you?" She asked to the darkness

She spun around slowly, a quiver slipping down her body.

"I never knew I had a bathroom, and I thought I wasn't scared of being alone." She said to herself, turning the bathroom lights off and exiting her room.

She looked around the humongous space that lay infront of her, her mouth gaping open. Zelda shook her head, and head to the right, poking her head into various rooms. They were all mostly empty, filled with books, and whatever else that she didn't want to know what it was.

Zelda hesitated before heading back to her room, trying not to get lost. This time, she went to the left and immediately she came upon a door with a blaring light peeking from the slightly opened door.

She glanced over at the figure sitting on the couch, just staring at the flat-screen TV, possibly playing a game. It turned, and the pause menu appeared.

"Zelda?"

She recognized that voice immediately, "Link…"

"What are you doing up so late?"

She took a seat on a cushion away from him in the dark, "That's what I'd like to know, you line-stealer!"

Link went back to his game, "Couldn't sleep."

"Well, I just woke up in this room, wondering where the heck I was!" She paused, "Where am I?"

"Home." Link replied instantly, moving the remote up and down

Zelda dropped the subject and moved on, "I don't know why a guy is playing Cooking Mama, but anyways, your playing it wrong."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Look! You can't even crack the egg! Nor make an simple omelet!"

Link was dumbfounded for a moment, before handing her the remote.

"Then you do it."

"Fine!" Zelda grabbed the remote gently, resisting smacking Link.

She cracked the egg on the bowl with ease, dropping it into it as well. The Wii remote was moving gracefully as she swung it to the side.

"It's not hard to learn how to crack the egg. So far, I've seen you nearly chuck this remote at the TV, spin it in circles, shake it madly, and bite it."

"I didn't do any of those things…well…maybe except for the biting…"

"Exactly."

Link grabbed another remote and turned it on, "Then how about it? A cook-off?"

"You're on!"

-

Zelda let out a sniffle as she awoke, her left cheek warmly resting against something hard and seemingly bony. She turned her head and coughed. She lay there for a moment before freaking out.

"Hey! Wake up and let go of me!" she choked in fits

Link awoke with a startle, knocking the brown blanket off them. Zelda slapped him.

"Pervert!"

She rose and left, leaving a shocked Link still lying on the couch.

"Wait, what?" Link paused, "Wait, Zelda!"

-

Zelda growled as she crawled back under her blankets, pulling it up to her ear and puffing her cheeks out as she closed her eyes.

"Zelda? Are you awake?" Elice asked from her door

"I'm sleeping in today!"

"You should, but let me take your temperature. If you haven't noticed, you've been heating up."

Zelda put her hand to her forehead, "Maybe a little. Come in."

Elice entered the room and was holding a tray, "My parents told me to bring you some food and the pills. Let me take your temperature first."

"Okay…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: Crappy chapter, oh no! It's a short one as well…**


	12. Author's Notice

Hey guys

Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know I'm going to be making a Youtube series of this fan fiction with Banned Story! Right, Maple Story things in other words. That's why I haven't updated this story in a bit, but I'll stick to my promise to at least one chapter a week. I'll obviously let you know once it's uploaded! Otherwise, you can keep checking on my channel.

My username on YouTube:

ZoeyKasuwai

Yup, same as my name on here, but with no space.

So, sit tight as usual!


	13. Etch it Away

**Me: OMMGGG I'm sorry for not updating in like… three weeks?!**

**I'm sorry, just a bunch of quizzes, tests, homework, and projects are being thrown at me, literally! **

**Previously on 'Life Made Simple'**

_Zelda growled as she crawled back under her blankets, pulling it up to her ear and puffing her cheeks out as she closed her eyes._

"_Zelda? Are you awake?" Elice asked from her door_

"_I'm sleeping in today!"_

"_You should, but let me take your temperature. If you haven't noticed, you've been heating up."_

_Zelda put her hand to her forehead, "Maybe a little. Come in."_

_Elice entered the room and was holding a tray, "My parents told me to bring you some food and the pills. Let me take your temperature first."_

"_Okay…"_

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda.**

**--**

"Link! Could you be a dear and refill the bowl with warm water? It seems to have gotten cold."

Link left the room without a word, dragging the large bowl with him.

Elice spoke up, "Hey, can me and Link go buy some things? I also need to have a talk with him, alone."

"We'll see, sweetie."

"I know Link will really be heartbroken if something happened to Zelda, is there a reason why you made him leave the room?"

"No, no reason." Elice replied

"I thought so. I wouldn't be surprised if something was wrong with Link being around Zelda."

Link came back into the room with a boiling bowl of water, a new cloth and towel in it.

"Link, why didn't you even trust her to the maids? They could've taken care of her."

"I just don't."

Zelda flipped over, groaning, "You disagree to everything."

"Link, come with me to the store."

"WHAT? I am not going out! I'll probably be dragged away by some strange girls and I'll wake up tied to the poster of a bed!"

"Just come."

"Fine." Link turned and followed Elice.

Zelda chucked a pillow at him, "Wait a moment!"

Link groaned and turned, "Ouch! What do you need?"

"Never mind,"

Link made a slight scowl and jumped back to his trail to the front door.

"Well, we'll leave you to rest now, Zelda. Get well soon."

Zelda gave a slight nod and tucked the stray strands of hair behind her ears. That was when her cell phone abruptly rang.

"Pfffft, I finally get comfortable and someone ruins the moment. She picked up the call.

"Hello?"

"_What color panties are you wearing?"_ A raspy voice whispered

Zelda made a disgusted face "Eww…"

"_Haha, just kidding. How have you been? Heard that you're sick in bed."_

"Yes, and I do hope you stop the pranks on me with those dirty quotes."

"_Maybe. I'll need to cook up some more later on."_

"Cook, eh? Maybe I should cook your cell phone. Fried batteries and LCD, sound's good."

The other end was silent, _"I don't know anyone but you who would eat an cell phone. Although that would be pretty adorable of you."_

"Why do I get your jokes but you don't get mine? And don't call me adorable."

"_Because you suck at making up jokes? Haha."_

Zelda felt ashamed of herself, "Well, I'm sorry for not having a sense of humor."

"_Oh, I have a question."_

"What is it?"

"_Who was that guy who kept picking up your cell yesterday?"_

"What guy?"

"_Never mind then."_

"Okay…"

"_I gotta go now, see you on Saturday? I've got some business to do right now."_

"Probably, unless I'm still going to be in bed."

"_Okay, bye, love you."_

Zelda was silent as the phone call ended, "Wait what? He loves me? Saturday? Huh? I don't recall me having a boyfriend at the moment!"

She flipped her phone back open and began calling back.

--

Link scratched his head, "Aren't our maids and butlers supposed to buy the stuff for us?"

"Oh, since you didn't want them to take care of Zelda, I let them have today off."

Link sighed, "Well…good for them."

Elice sighed as well, "What's up with you? You've been acting so cold towards Zelda these past two days."

"Nothing is wrong with me."

"You are still upset, aren't you?"

"No."

Elice snapped and slapped Link across the cheek, "Goddammit, Link!"

Link put his palm over his cheek, staring in shock at Elice.

"Pull yourself together! What the hell is going on? Answer me!"

Link closed his eyes, rubbing his cheek to etch the burn away.

"I guess…its just jealousy."

Elice nodded, "Of what?"

"I've been picking up most of Zelda's phone calls on her cell…and most of them were guys…you get the point."

"You idiot. Get over it."

"Yo, Link!"

Link and Elice turned.

"Hey, Marth." Link replied.

Marth squinted his eyes at Elice, "I think I used to know you."


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Me: Omg…I feel really bad…guys…I'm SO FREAKING SORRY

**Me: Omg…I feel really bad…guys…I'm SO FREAKING SORRY!!111!!oneoneone1111111111!! – Acts like a noob on a game - **

**I haven't updated for MONTHS and MONTHS! I'm SO BLAZING SORRY!**

**School is almost over, and I will OBVIOUSLY be sure to update this story much more! Also, I might be rewriting the chapters to make them more unique and detailed with the tips in the reviews. Once again, FREAKING BLAZING SORRY.**

**-Hides in corner and apologizes over and over-**

**I will SERIOUSLY try to get chapter 12 up once I get back from school today! I SWEAR. I'll PREPARE IT IN CLASS. –Rambles on-**

**So I'm so sorry guys'…bleh…just have been busy with school…and…games!!**

**:D **

**I'll probably have it up today.**


	15. She ruined it

**Wow I'm so freaking sorry guys. D:  
I'm really glad you guys are patient. Oh dammit, I had this chapter almost ready but a virus on my laptop attacked and my brother had to format it to fix it.  
Okay, I haven't installed the MicrosoftWord and stuff like that, so apparently I'm only using Notepad right now, rotfl.  
Anyways, Lets get you guys reading.**

**I don't own TLOZ btw.**

--

Elice gave Marth a quick smile, "Thats nice to know that you know me."

Marth stared at her, wasting about 5 minutes of Link and Elice's shopping time.

"Possibly, my mom?"

Elice and Link freaked out.

Link replied, "Elice is young enough to be your sister! Not your mom!"

Elice just glared at him silently.

"I know I know, I was just playing."

"Just playing? I think you just gave my sister a heart attack!"

Elice grumbled, and walked away.

"Wait, Elice!" Marth called out, running after her.

Link sighed, then shrugged it off and followed Marth and Elice.

He found them arguing in a corner of the store, He slipped behind some unpacked boxes and listened to their conversation.

"Elice, I'm sorry. I just thought you were in a bad mood!"

"You made it even more worse." Elice replied.

Marth chuckled, "Well, sorry."

Elice's back was turned to him, "Fine, I accept your apology."

"Cool," Marth smiled.

Link chuckled, "Maybe it is afterall..."

Elice then realized something, "Oh crap, where did Link go? I can't leave him alone here!"

Link slid out from his hiding spot, "I'm here."

"What were you doing behind the boxes there?"

"Uh, I saw something on the ground, was looking at what it was."

"What was it...?"

"A bug...?" Link lied.

"Wow. Well, lets get what we need and head home." Elice grabbed a cabbage nearby,

Marth started a conversation with Link as they followed Elice, "Looks like you guys are having all vegetable tonight."

"Yeah. Zelda's sick so I guess Elice wants no meat or oil." Link said, "Back to that one topic, Marth, you really have changed. What happened to that calm, confident, and the laidback you?"

"Heh, I've told you already. It moved to you."

--

Link sighed, "How did it ever come to this?"

As he and Elice walked back into the mansion, the trio followed them.

Elice grinned, "Good thing I bought extra."

As they stepped in, Zelda popped out, "Elice! Ilia!

"Whoa, yeah?"

"Come to my room! I have something to tell you guys!"

Elice and Ilia glanced at each other. Then Elice shoved the couple of bags she was holding to Link, who was holding the rest.

They all giggled and ran up to Zelda's room.

Link sighed, "Girls..."

"Guess what!"

"What? Did a cute boy ask you out?"

Zelda was silent, "...Since when I was ever interested in 'cute' boys?"

"Well...assuming how you were giggling and telling us to come with you, looks like its about a boy."

"Erm, sorry. Was a bit hyper and happy. Anyways," Zelda started, "You guys remember Ike, right?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"I'm going to the amusement park with him on Saturday! And he LOVES ME."

They gasped, "And?"

Zelda ruined the happy moment, "And I don't know what to do."

"She killed it."

"Yup."

Zelda blinked cluelessly, "What did I do?"

-  
**Super short chapter. Holding you guys up. :D**


End file.
